


Lethe

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Demigods, Poetry, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sad, Short, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: a boy returns to River Lethe to overcome his fears
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> originally on Wattpad

The boy stood at the edge of the water, the water lapped at his feet, calling him in. He stared at his rippling reflection. He saw the scars that marred his body, he didn't want to remember how he got them. The horrors he met there, he didn't want to remember. 

His thoughts went to the blue-eyed- no. He let out a shaky breath. His thoughts stayed with him, the one he loved. There were others. He'd forget them to. The first people he met after... what happened, his sisters; one dead, one alive. He wouldn't see either of them. After death... I'll see them again, he told himself.

He wasn't sure. But he wanted to forget the horrors that plagued his sleep. A single drop would lift those memories. Too much and he'd forget everything and everyone he knew. He stepped into the river, and was pulled under by the current.

Hours passed and he woke in a dark room. The walls were stone, onyx, blackened rock, deep blue sapphire. Red light washed through the stone walls, moving shapes along the walls. Oddly he knew it came from fire. He didn't know whether Lethe had cast away his memories away or not. But for once he didn't have nightmares.

A shape stepped into the room. A man; dark hair, dark clothes. The cloth moved and faint sounds came from it. "Who are you?" was the question that came from his lips. He knew this man. He met him many times. They were familiar with each other, close. But his name and place in life, the boy could not remember.

The man bowed his head. He found his son, alive. But yet, he was gone. Gone, by Lethe.


End file.
